The present invention relates to accessing items stored in distributed storage. It finds particular application in the field of re-usable software units.
It is a known problem that information retrieval from distributed information stores can be difficult. In the case of data accessible over the WorldWide Web area of the Internet, for instance, several different approaches have evolved. For instance, extensive hierarchical directories have been developed and, alternatively, search engines are available which themselves visit sites on the Web and identify relevant pages by matching key word sets.